


Look at the Ring He Gave Us

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Holmes Kink Meme request: "So remember how Homes gave Watson that big ass diamond?<br/>Holmes proposes to Watson after the whole shibang. Watson takes it the wrong way and uses the diamond to propose to Mary. ANGSTTT"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the Ring He Gave Us

Holmes fingered the velvet box in his pocket, walking up the stairs and down the corridor to Watson's room.

He was going to do this. He was going to walk into that room and ask Watson the burning question on his mind.

Knock. Knock. Knock. He normally wouldn't (knock that is), but he doesn't want Watson angry, right from the start.

"Yes? Come in," was said through the door. Holmes opened the door and saw Watson in the corner, packing more books into boxes. "Holmes? You never knock, what ever do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something, old boy, I-" he cut himself off and slipped the velvet box from his pocket, presenting it to Watson in his open hand.

Watson raised and eyebrow and tentatively took the box. Slowly opening it, Watson's eyes widened in shock.

"Dear Watson, will you-"

"HOLMES! This is the kindest- The most wonderful-" Watson flung himself at Holmes, embracing him tightly, one arm around his waist, the other around his neck.

Holmes let a beaming smile break across his face, "I'm so glad you like it, old boy, I was afraid it'd be a bit flamboyant for your taste."

"No, I'm sure Mary will love it!" Watson couldn't seem to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Holmes smile dimmed, morphing into a frown, "Mary? What does-"

"I have to go, I can't wait to see her face when I give this to her! Thank you, Holmes, it's good to know you finally accept this." It was then that Holmes deductive logic came into play.

Watson thought that the ring was for Mary, that Holmes was finally showing he approved of Watson leaving. Holmes turned his back to Watson and stared out the window. "Well, get on with it old boy, while she still wants it."

And Watson left, and Holmes went to his room, distracting himself with thoughts of how Blackwood could have faked his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments, flames, and con-crit welcomed.


End file.
